elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernie
Ernie is Bert's brother, he is joking, extroverted, and is known to keep Bert awake at night and for his Rubber Duckie, he's an orange muppet with red nose, black unkempt hairs, and a shirt with red, blue and white rows, he loves to go at didactic farms to see animals, but Bert doesn't want this, because he wants Ernie to go away from his and Bert's house, Bert, furthermore doesn't want to listen Ernie's jokes and becomes angry, so, for this, Bert wants to challenge Ernie to a boxing combat, he has also a lot of relatives and not just his baby cousin Ernestine. ☀'Ernie' has been one of the stars of Sesame Street''since its first episode in 1969. Ernie and his best friend Bert share the basement apartment at 123 Sesame Street. Together they form a comic duo that is one of the program's centerpieces, with Ernie acting the role of the naïve trouble-maker and Bert the world-weary foil. Ernie is well known for his fondness for bubble baths with his Rubber Duckie, and for trying to learn to play the saxophone although he wouldn't "put down the duckie." Ernie is also known for keeping Bert awake at night, for reasons such as wanting to play the drums, wanting to count something (like sheep), to observe something like a blackout, or even because he is waiting for his upstairs neighbor to drop his shoes. He has a distinctive, chuckling laugh (a trait he shares with his baby cousin Ernestine). Many Ernie and Bert sketches involve Ernie wanting to play a game with Bert, who would much rather do something else (like read). Ernie keeps annoying Bert with the game until Bert joins in -- and usually, by the time Bert starts enjoying the game, Ernie is tired of playing the game and wants to do something else. Other sketches have involved them sharing some food by dividing it equally, only for one of them to have a bit more than the other, leading Ernie to make it even by eating the extra piece. Ernie has also frequently made appearances without Bert. He has regularly appeared in skits with Cookie Monster, Sherlock Hemlock and Lefty the Salesman. From season 33 until season 36, he and Big Bird starred in a daily segment called "Journey to Ernie". Starting in season 39, Ernie and Bert have appeared in animated form in the ''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures segments. Play with Me Sesame Ernie was one of the hosts of Play with Me Sesame. One regular segment that he hosted was "Ernie Says", a variation of "Simon Says". Movies Ernie has appeared in both of the Sesame Street''movies. In ''Follow That Bird, he and Bert searched for Big Bird by plane. Ernie piloted the plane, and eventually, after they found Big Bird, he flew the plane upside-down, singing "Upside Down World". However, after they lost Big Bird, Ernie blamed Bert. In The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Ernie and Bert served as hosts. Whenever it looked like something unsettling happened, Ernie had to reassure Bert (and the audience) that nothing bad was going to happen. Ernie also appeared in the finales of The Muppet Movie and The Muppets Take Manhattan, in the last of which he got a line. Specials In Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, Ernie decided to buy Bert a cigar box to store his paper clips in. However, as he didn't have any money, he traded his own Rubber Duckie for it. At the same time, Bert decided to get Ernie a soap dish to put his Rubber Duckie in, so that it wouldn't keep falling into the tub, but had to trade his paper clips for it. However, Mr. Hooper could tell that neither of them really wanted to give up their prized possessions, so Mr. Hooper gave them their things back as presents. Ernie and Bert introduced a montage of Sesame Street clips in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years. Ernie also narrated a Christmas pageant, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, in A Muppet Family Christmas. In that same special, Ernie and Bert had a conversation with Doc, making them the only Sesame Street characters (not counting Kermit the Frog) to have interacted with Doc. In Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, he and Bert got a new video camera, and he talked Bert into using the camera to record footage of Sesame Street so that they could watch Sesame Street on television. Performing Ernie Ernie is a Live-Hand Muppet (unlike Bert, who is a Hand-Rod Muppet), meaning that while operating the head of the puppet with his right hand, the puppeteer inserts his left hand into a T-shaped sleeve, capped off with a glove that matches the fabric "skin" of the puppet, thus "becoming" the left arm of the puppet. A second puppeteer usually provides the right arm, although sometimes the right arm is simply stuffed and pinned to the puppet's chest. Other puppets of this type include Cookie Monster, Fozzie Bear, Beaker and Bunsen Honeydew. Jim Henson's last performance as Ernie was for the 1989 song "Don't Throw That Trash on the Ground".12 For a time after Henson's passing, Ernie's new appearances were limited to brief (usually silent) cameos; as in The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, Rock & Roll!, Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake, Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years, Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever!, the songs "Adventure" and "Dancin' Shoes", and the 1992-1998 intro. Steve Whitmire began performing Ernie in 1993.3 Whitmire's first televised performance as Ernie was in the TV special Sesame Street Stays Up Late. Newly taped Ernie and Bert sketches with Whitmire performing began airing on Sesame Street''in February of 1994. John Tartaglia performed Ernie for the second season of ''Play with Me Sesame. In a Tough Pigs interview, Tartaglia spoke of his time performing Ernie: “It was last-minute, and I’m such a huge fan of Steve’s and Jim’s, and there was all this debate about “Should it be more like Jim’s Ernie, or more like Steve’s Ernie?” and finding what worked. Billy Barkhurst performed Ernie from seasons 45through 48 and for various appearances in that time. Barkhurst had previously voiced Ernie for several stage shows including A Sesame Street Christmas. In 2017, Peter Linz began performing Ernie starting with the Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala and a series of Chrysler car commercials. Perspectives on Ernie “I was fascinated with Ernie and Bert. Everything about Ernie and Bert fit with their characters. Because Ernie was chubby and had horizontal stripes. He had a soft orangy colored skin and black hair. And Bert on the other hand was rigid, and he was upright, and he has vertical stripes on his shirt and light yellow skin with really dark eyebrows. And I just thought this was amazing, to watch them work. Ernie was kind of bouncy, and fun and playful. And Bert was rigid and planted. He was always planted and had dull hobbies.” Family Ernestine (cousin) Bert (brother) Erney (mom) Henry (dad)￼ Ernest (grandpa)￼ Ernith (grandma)￼ Bart (Bert's twin brother) Brad (Bert's nephew) Ernia (aunt) Minimus (uncle) Category:Elmo's World Fanon Characters Category:Sesame Street Category:Ernie Category:Muppets